


Missed Connections

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Yura Sair keeps missing his chances to meet Alte'zu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caps of Yura can be found [here](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/135658746565/master-yura-sair-new-oc-for-jedi-besties-im)

Frowning his way through the reports of the expedition and fighting off a hellish migraine, Yura didn't notice the beeping, at first, except as another annoyance. The beeping came again, making him twitch and jostle the scroll button on the datapad. Growling, he scrolled back up to where he'd been reading.

 

"Master Sair?" a timid voice said.

 

Blinking, he glanced up then back at the reports. "Yes, Aris?" he asked absently.

 

"Your holo's beeping," Padawan Aris replied.

 

He blinked again and looked over at the terminal on the corner of his desk. The beeping came again, along with the incoming call light flashing. "So it is. Thank you, Aris." She nodded and walked away. Standing, he pressed the 'accept call' button. "Syo," he greeted his former master warmly.

 

"Hello, Yura," Master Syo Bakarn said with a faint smile. "I tried to call Master Tykan, but he didn't answer."

 

Glancing around, Yura noticed that Cyn had left their headquarters, leaving Aris behind. "Something's off, Syo," he said. "Cyn's gone, but Aris is still here."

 

"He hasn't filed his last four reports, either," Syo replied, his brow creasing with worry. "I have a feeling I know what's happened."

 

"What is it?" Yura asked, crossing his arms and pacing to work off his concern.

 

"A plague of the mind," Syo replied sadly.

 

"Please tell me you're being melodramatic," Yura said, frowning.

 

"I wish I was," Syo answered. "The first victim was Master Yuon."

 

Yura froze, his spine stiff. "Is she alright?"

 

"Not yet, but her Padawan is on her way to heal her," Syo assured him.

 

"Padawan?" Yura asked, surprised. "Yuon hasn't taken a Padawan in years."

 

"Alte'zu will be her last," Syo said with a sad smile. "She is quite extraordinary."

 

"I'm coming to Coruscant," Yura decided.

 

"We--" Syo started but Yura shook his head.

 

"Yuon needs me," Yura said firmly, already turning to his desk to organize his notes for Captain Nelex and Aris.

 

"I was going to say, we'll be sending Yuon's Padawan, Alte'zu, to Taris to check on Master Tykan and then to Nar Shaddaa."

 

"Who's on Nar Shaddaa?" Yura asked absently, distracted by the datapad in his hand.

 

"Duras Fain," Syo answered quietly.

 

Yura's hand fell to his side as he turned back to the holo. "I'd ask if you were joking but that would be in incredibly bad taste and you wouldn't do that to me."

 

Shaking his head, Syo said, "I wish I could say I was, Yura. Yuon's being taken care of by one of our researchers in the Senate Tower. If her condition changes or she's moved, I'll contact you."

 

"Thank you, Syo." Yura bowed shallowly. "I'll see you soon."

 

"Fly safely," Syo admonished fondly before cutting the connection.

 

"Tate!" Yura called, moving the datapads from the top of his desk to the top right drawer. When no familiar whistles answered him, he called again, "Tate!"

 

"Master Tykan took Tee-eight with him, Master Sair," Aris answered.

 

"Blast. Alright." Ruffling his hair, Yura blew out a breath. "I have to go to Coruscant and I don't have time to track down the expedition. Feel free to use Tate however you need while I'm gone."

 

"We'll take care of Tee-eight," Aris assured him. "Is everything alright, Master Sair?"

 

"No, but I don't have time to explain," Yura replied with a grimace. "There's another Jedi coming soon. I can't explain why, but she will. Take care of yourself, alright?"

 

"Yes, Master Sair," Aris said with a bow.

 

Yura smiled and hugged her quickly before heading for the spaceport.

 

*

 

By the time Yura made it to Coruscant, Yuon had been allowed to move to her apartment, with the proviso that Attros Finn keep an eye on her. When he arrived the apartment, Yura keyed in the security code and stepped inside. A Mirialan Jedi stood quickly from the sofa, eyes narrowed in a frown. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Master Yura Sair," Yura answered, holding out his hand with a smile. "You must be Attros Finn."

 

"Oh!" Attros quickly shook Yura's hand. His eyes glanced down at the scar peeking through the gaps in Yura's shirt before darting up to meet Yura's eyes. "Yes, sorry. Master Syo said to expect you, but he didn't say you had the security codes."

 

"I don't think he knew," Yura explained. "Where's Yuon?"

 

"Out on the balcony, most likely," Attros replied, gesturing to the large window. Sure enough, Yuon was sitting in a chair outside, a blanket thrown over her lap. "After being cooped up in the Senate Tower, I think she likes being able to go outside whenever she wants."

 

Yura smiled fondly as he watched Yuon. "Archaeologists do tend to prefer being outside. Excuse me."

 

"Of course." Attros bowed and headed deeper into the apartment.

 

Yura approached Yuon quietly, not wanting to disturb her. His chest clenched at how worn she looked now. He hadn't seen her in person in years, now he wished he'd taken the time to visit more often. "Yuon?" he called quietly.

 

Yuon's gaze was listless as it met his then sharpened, her familiar green eyes lighting up. "Yura!" she cried with a smile, standing from her chair, unheeding of her blanket falling to the ground.

 

He crossed quickly to her side and hugged her gently. "I came as soon as Syo told me."

 

"It's nothing," she protested, but her smile didn't abate.

 

Shaking his head, Yura smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It's not, but I won't argue with you about it. Yet."

 

Laughing quietly, she reached down for her blanket and shook out the dust. He brought over another chair using the Force and waited until Yuon was settled before sitting. "Syo also told me you have a new Padawan."

 

Yuon's smile fell. "Yes, but not for very long."

 

He sat forward, worried. "Did something happen to her?"

 

"No," she hurried to assure him. "But she's so strong in the Force… she hardly needed me at all."

 

Shaking his head, Yura clasped Yuon's hand with his own. "She will always need you, just as I will always need Syo. You'll see, she'll come to you when she needs you most."

 

She shifted in her chair and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "When did you get so wise, my son?"

 

"A son is only as wise as his mother," Yura replied, smiling.

 

Laughing, Yuon sat back. "I'm glad you're here."

 

"Me, too, Mother."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura returns to Tython.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine chapters of Jedi Besties.

Tython. Yura took a deep breath, sighing quietly. He hadn't been back here in too long. Any amount of time away from Tython felt like too long. His head felt clearer than it had in ages. A memory came to him from a time long past.

 

 _"Once there were two little boys, their names were Duron and Yura…"_ Yura shook away the memory of Yuon's voice. It had been two decades, at least, since she'd told him that story.

 

"Yura," Syo greeted from the hallway into the Temple proper.

 

"Syo," Yura greeted in return, jumping up onto the walkway.

 

Syo shook his head with a smile. "What brings you to Tython?"

 

"Captain Nelex decided he didn't need a Jedi's help any longer," Yura answered with a huff. "Something about Master Tykan coming to Tython instead of facing justice?"

 

"Jedi Alte'zu's decision," Syo answered with a nod. "And one the Council fully supports. Cyn needs healing and rest, not a trial."

 

Yura nodded as well. He started to speak but T8-C3 trundled up beside him, beeping and whistling indignantly. "T8 = cannot jump // Jedi = inconsiderate."

 

Syo stifled a laugh behind his hand while Yura patted T8's head apologetically. "Sorry, Tate. It won't happen again."

 

T8 whistled skeptically but didn't say anything more.

 

Turning back to Syo, Yura asked, "What about Duras? Have we heard anything about him?"

 

"He and Laranna should be here in a couple hours," Syo answered, heading into the Temple.

 

"Laranna?" Yura asked, concerned.

 

"She was also affected by the plague and shielded by Jedi Alte'zu," Syo explained with a sigh.

 

"She must be a great Jedi to have shielded four people already," Yura said speculatively.

 

"More will be added to her burden before the end," Syo said sadly. "She's on her way to Tatooine to shield Master Eriz Vossan, after Tatooine she's heading to Alderaan to shield Master Sidonie Garen."

 

Yura stopped short, his boots squeaking on the floor. "Yuon, Tykan, Duras, Vossan, and Garen?" he clarified.

 

"We've noticed that pattern as well," Syo said with a nod. He paused, eying Yura. "Have you encountered anyone out of the ordinary lately?"

 

Yura gave Syo a wry look. "I'm a Jedi, Syo. 'Out of the ordinary' is part of the job description."

 

Syo chuckled. "Is there anyone in particular that stands out in your memory? Any atypical behaviors that you or anyone else has noticed?"

 

Thinking seriously for a long moment, Yura eventually shook his head. "Nothing I can think of."

 

Sighing, Syo nodded and squeezed Yura's shoulder before he started walking again, Yura keeping pace beside him. "So far, all the Masters Alte'zu has shielded have mentioned two names in particular: Lord Vivicar and Parkanas."

 

"Parkanas is dead, Syo," Yura said with a frown.

 

"We are aware of that, Yura," Syo replied wryly.

 

Rubbing his temples, Yura said, "Jedi Alte'zu has my deepest sympathies for having to figure out this particular puzzle."

 

Syo nodded. "You look worn, my Padawan. Was Taris so hard on you?"

 

"Worry, mostly, for Yuon and Duras, and now Laranna," Yura replied. "Captain Nelex was not best-pleased on my return to Taris, either. I think he would've preferred that Master Tykan had died rather than come home to Tython."

 

"I got that feeling as well," Syo agreed quietly. "He is in the vast minority. The Council much prefers Alte'zu's solution than the captain's."

 

"Yes," Yura murmured, the corners of his eyes tightening in pain.

 

Syo watched him for a long moment before advising, "Why don't you go rest until Duras and Laranna arrive?"

 

"You'll wake me?" Yura asked.

 

Syo nodded briefly. "Of course."

 

Yura clasped Syo's arm for a moment. "It's good to be back," he said quietly.

 

"We're glad to have you back," Syo assured him.

 

*

 

T8 beeping and whistling woke Yura from restless sleep. He slit one green eye open to stare at the droid. "S'it, Tate?" he mumbled into his pillow.

 

"Master Duras + Laranna = at infirmary // Master Syo = waiting for you in lounge," T8 informed him.

 

Yawning noisily, Yura sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face and up into his perpetually-ruffled auburn hair. "Tell Syo I'll be right out."

 

T8 beeped in confirmation and trundled out of the bedroom.

 

Minutes later, Yura followed Syo through the Temple to the infirmary. "I thought you said they'd been cured?" Yura said, frowning.

 

"Shielded, not cured," Syo corrected. "Their health _has_ vastly improved since Jedi Alte'zu shielded them, but they've been traumatized by their experiences and what they did while affected by the plague. It's mainly a precaution to make sure they're well enough to be allowed to go to their chambers and go outdoors."

 

"Ah. Has Yuon returned from Coruscant, yet?" Yura asked.

 

"She arrived on the same transport as Duras and Laranna," Syo replied.

 

"Oh, I bet _that_ was a fun trip," Yura observed sarcastically.

 

Syo was chuckling as they stepped into the infirmary. Yura covered his mouth to stifle his laugh at the sight that greeted them. Yuon and Duras were on beds in opposite corners of the infirmary, very carefully not looking at each other. Laranna had taken the bed closest to the door and kept looking between them, laughter in her dark blue eyes.

 

"And I thought my last meeting with Captain Nelex was awkward," Yura commented.

 

"Yura!" Laranna exclaimed, sliding off her bed to hug him tightly.

 

"Hey, little sis," he said as he hugged her back.

 

She pulled back and punched him in the arm. "I'm half an hour older!" she protested.

 

"But you're still shorter," he pointed out, grinning. She huffed and punched him again. He turned appealing eyes on Duras. "I thought you trained that out of her?"

 

"My training had nothing to do with how to deal with her brother," Duras replied, smiling.

 

Yura made an exaggerated disgusted noise and walked across the room to embrace Duras. "How are you, Father?" he asked softly.

 

"Healing," Duras replied, hugging Yura tight.

 

Yura's throat tightened as he turned from Duras to watch Yuon walk over with her arm around Laranna's shoulders. "I owe a great debt to Jedi Alte'zu," he said, meeting Yuon's eyes.

  
"We all do," Yuon agreed.


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura's family is finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of Chapter 1 of the Jedi Consular storyline, after Chapter 6: Alderaan of Jedi Besties. Novlan belongs to Jestana. You can find caps of him [here](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/125263444155/novlan-on-rishi-and-yavin-4-it-was-interesting)

Yura stopped what he was doing and turned his focus inwards. Something had changed. He didn't--. Yelling in surprise, he flew backwards, landing heavily on his back in the grass. He blinked up at the sky, dazed, his mind feeling clearer than it had in weeks.

 

" _Stars,_ I'm sorry, Master Sair!" Padawan Novlan exclaimed, hurrying over to kneel beside him. "I didn't mean to do that so hard."

 

"It's fine, Novlan," Yura assured him, sitting up, swaying a little as the planet spun around him. "I was distracted."

 

"Are you okay?" Novlan asked worriedly.

 

Smiling, Yura reached out and squeezed the young Mirialan's shoulder. "Better than ever," he replied.

 

Novlan stared at him for a long moment before relaxing. "If you're sure?" he double-checked.

 

"I'm sure," Yura replied. "Let's call it a day. I hear they're serving glaze cake in the mess."

 

Novlan's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Yura to his feet and started towing him towards their speeders.

 

*

 

Standing in line with Novlan, waiting for their food, Yura's comm started beeping. Frowning, he stepped out of line and went out into the hall for some privacy before answering the call.

 

"Yura," Syo greeted.

 

"Syo," Yura replied. "What's wrong? Are Yu--"

 

"They're fine," Syo hurried to reassure him. "Better than fine, actually. Alte'zu cured the plague and Parkanas Tark is coming home to Tython."

 

Yura frowned. "I thought Parkanas was dead."

 

"So did we, but Alte'zu figured out that he was the plaguemaster, based on his targets," Syo answered. "They all had to do with Malachor Three."

 

"But Laranna wasn't even born, yet," Yura replied, shaking his head.

 

"No, but hurting her hurt Duras," Syo pointed out. "Are you _sure_ you haven't felt different lately?"

 

"I…" Yura trailed off, remembering how much easier it was to focus now. "Perhaps?"

 

"Some of the Masters on Dantooine with you have given me reports that you've been absent-minded," Syo said gently. "That you've been a little short with the younglings and padawans."

 

Yura sighed and hung his head. "I didn't even realize I was doing it, at the time."

 

"I figured as much," Syo replied. "What's done is done. Apologize to those you have hurt and begin again."

 

"Thank you, Master Syo," Yura said quietly, pressing a hand to his chest and bowing shallowly.

 

"Always, my Padawan."


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura sees someone by chance and reunites his new Padawan with part of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Interlude 3 of Jedi Besties. The identity of the Jedi inquiring after Mei's tattoos is revealed.

Yura hadn't been to the Fleet in far too long. He'd come with his new Padawan, Novlan, and had given the young man leave to do what he wished while they were there, but to check in every few hours. Cutting through the cantina to get back to his hangar, a flash of color on dark skin caught his eye.

 

He paused, taking in the bright flower a woman with striking blonde hair had tattooed on her upper arm. Biting his lip in indecision for a moment, he approached her. "Excuse me."

 

She turned, her gold eyes wide with surprise, and he spotted another tattoo on her other arm. "Yes? Can I help you?"

 

He bowed and said, "Sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to compliment you on your tattoos." He gestured to her arms.

 

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. "I got them at Momentous Markings here on the Fleet."

 

"Momentous Markings," he repeated, committing the name to memory. He smiled. "I'll have to remember that name." Bowing, he apologized, "Sorry to have bothered you. Have a great day."

 

"It was no bother," she said. Her eyes were sharp, almost piercing, as if she was looking for something. "They also do piercings, if that's what you prefer."

 

He nodded slowly. "Something to think about," he said before turning and continuing on to his ship.

 

*

 

Yura blinked tiredly down at his breakfast, ignoring his Padawan's amusement. Aside from not being much of a morning person, he'd been up half the 'night' thinking about piercings and tattoos.

 

"I'll be rather disappointed if you don't eat at least half of that, Master," Novlan teased gently. "I'm not as good a cook as my parents, but my food _is_ edible."

 

Snorting, Yura took a pointed bite of his food. "Your food is more than edible, Novlan."

 

"I'm flattered." Novlan took a bite of his own food. "Why are you so tired this morning? I mean, you still need caf to wake up in the mornings, but you're worse than usual today."

 

"I got a recommendation for a tattoo and piercing shop here on the Fleet yesterday," Yura explained. He paused to eat another bite before continuing, "My brain kept coming up with ideas so I had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

 

Novlan touched his cheek, remembering when he'd gotten his tattoos. "Maybe we should visit this shop and see what they can offer."

 

"That's the plan," Yura replied, smiling.

 

Novlan nodded and returned his attention to his meal. _Maybe they can tell me of someone who can add to my tattoos._

 

*

 

Glancing down at the Carrick Station map, Yura pointed ahead of them. "It should be a few shops further." A few seconds later, he spotted the sign: _Momentous Markings._ "This is it."

 

Novlan studied the sign for a few moments before nodding. "Interesting name." He entered the shop ahead of Yura, looking around curiously. He spotted a tall, muscular and curvy Togruta female behind the counter. Holoimages hung on the walls with examples of tattoos and piercings. He nodded to her, glancing over his shoulder at Yura, wondering what he thought.

 

"Welcome to Momentous Markings," Jina greeted the newcomers with a smile. "I'm Jinalee. How can I help you?"

 

Yura smiled at the Togruta. "I spotted some of your work in the cantina yesterday. The woman it was on recommended your shop."

 

"Was it piercings or tattoos?" Jina asked, looking him over. Naulia would love to work on his pristine pale skin.

 

"Tattoos," Yura replied. "She had a lovely flower on one arm and a star scene on the other. I think there was script on that one, but I didn't see what it said."

 

"Probably, 'there is no death, there is the Force,'" Jina replied, grinning. "That sounds like Mei's tattoos. If you want tattoos, you'll need to talk to my partner, Naulia. Naulia!"

 

Novlan started at the name the Togruta mentioned. His mouth dropped open when a Mirialan female emerged from the back, wiping her hands on a towel. "What?" She stopped short when she saw their customers. "Novlan?"

 

"It's me, Naulia." He nodded, glancing at Yura, and then back at his sister.

 

She closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a big hug. "Oh, Zu, told me you were on Tython! I didn't expect to see you here."

 

Novlan hugged her back, happy to see her again. He'd tried to give up his attachments to his parents and sister, but it apparently hadn't worked. "It was Master Yura's idea to come here."

 

Yura smiled as he watched brother and sister reunite. He bowed to Naulia. "I saw your work in the cantina on," he glanced at Jinalee. "Mei, wasn't it?"

 

"Meibelle's arms," Jinalee supplied for Naulia.

 

He jerked, surprised. "Wait, you said Meibelle?" He turned to Naulia. "And you mentioned 'Zu'?"

 

Naulia nodded, gesturing to her partner. "Jina's done quite a few piercings for Alte'zu. If you saw Mei, Zu probably wasn't too far from her."

 

"Alte'zu as in the Barsen'thor?" Novlan looked at his sister with wide eyes.

 

Laughing softly, Naulia nodded. "The very same."

 

Yura smacked his forehead with his palm and laughed ruefully. "I've been wanting to meet her ever since she shielded Yuon on Coruscant and I just missed her."

 

"That was ages ago," Jina said, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes at him. "Why do you want to meet her?"

 

Yura shook his head. "That's rather personal," he said quietly. "Let's just say I owe her quite a lot."

 

Novlan reached out and squeezed his master's arm comfortingly. "You'll get your chance to thank her, Master."

 

Smiling at his padawan, Yura bowed his head slightly before turning to Naulia. "I do have a tattoo in mind," he admitted. "Well, more than one, to be completely honest, but the larger ones I want to think about a bit, first." He took a piece of paper from his pocket. "I was wondering if it would be possible to get this done over my heart, just under my scar."

 

The design was fairly simple: it was about palm-sized with two crossed lightsabers, one with a blue blade, one with a green blade, and four Aurebesh letters; to the left of where the lightsabers crossed was Yirt, above them was Leth, to the right was Dorn, and below was another Yirt.

 

Naulia accepted the paper and nodded after only a moment. "Yes, I could do it in a single session. Larger pieces would take more than one session."

 

Novlan hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you do markings for Mirialans, too?"

 

She grinned and nodded. "Yep. I didn't do mine, obviously, but I'd be glad to add to yours."

 

Smiling, he hugged her again. "Thanks, Naulia."

 

Jina grinned as she watched Naulia and Novlan. She'd heard quite a bit about Naulia's family over the years, even met her parents, but there'd always been a hint of sadness to her pride when she talked about Novlan.

 

Yura turned to Jina. "I _have_ thought about piercings, but I haven't decided on anything just yet. Would you mind showing me your favorite samples of your work?"

 

"Well, Zu has certainly pushed my creativity," Jina replied, motioning him towards one particular holodisplay.

 

He blinked at the image. "She didn't have that many piercings in the holo of her in the archives."

 

"This is the most recent one," Jina explained. "She was just in yesterday to get more."

 

" _More?"_ he asked incredulously.

 

Laughing, Jina nodded. "She's running out of ear space. She'll have to branch out if she wants to keep going."

 

Yura shook his head with a smile. "I can't imagine having that many piercings just on my ears."

 

"This is just speculation, but I think she likes the weight of them," Jina said quietly. "Kira told me once that she touches them quite a bit. Mei's story is in her ink, Zu's is on her ears."

 

Nodding slowly, Yura peered closer at the holo. "So each one tells a story."

 

"Yup. It's not my place to tell you, but they do." Jina rocked forward and back on her heels, her jacket showing a flash of hipbone before falling back into place.

 

Yura cleared his throat and glanced over at Naulia and Novlan.

 

"I met Alte'zu once," Novlan confided to Naulia as she sketched out ideas for the addition to his tattoos. "She was a bit scary."

 

Naulia smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair. "Zu told me about it. She was sincerely sorry about it, but she was under a lot of stress at the time."

 

"So Master Yuon said," Novlan smiled faintly, smoothing down his hair. "She was so _strong_ in the Force. It was quite impressive."

 

"I can imagine." Naulia finished sketching and turned the paper to face him. "How's this?"

 

He examined the idea: six triangles arranged in a hexagon, with every other one an outline rather than filled in. "Perfect." He tapped his upper arm, just above the bicep. "Here is good."

 

"Park your butt in the chair and we'll get started." Naulia paused, and then glanced at Yura. "Unless you'd prefer to go first, Master Yura?"

 

Yura shook his head with a smile. "Go ahead, I don't mind waiting."

 

"Thanks, Master." Smiling shyly, Novlan sat down in the chair. He was glad he'd thought to change into a tank top before they left to find the shop.

 

Naulia bustled around, making preparations. "Jina, did you show him Kira's earring? That's pretty cool, too."

 

"Not yet," Jina replied, gesturing to another holodisplay. "I'm pretty proud of this one. I designed the earring myself, based on Kira's description."

 

"Wow," Yura murmured, looking closer at the piece. "You do good work."

 

"Thank you," Jina said with a smile. "I did some of Zu's too, but Kira's is my favorite. Took me a while to perfect it, but it was worth it."

 

"Agreed," Yura replied, smiling up at her.

 

"One of these days, I'll talk Mei into my chair," Jina confided. "Her skin and hairstyle would make her ears an amazing canvas."

 

"Admit it, Jina, you're jealous because she prefers my work to yours." Naulia glanced at Jina with smirk before bending to focus on Novlan's tattoo.

 

"As if you wouldn't love to get your ink on Zu's skin," Jina replied with her own smirk.

 

"Of course!" Naulia paused to wipe Novlan's skin. "Such dark skin would be a challenge and we both know I love challenges."

 

Jina giggled. "I could name names, but I don't think your brother wants to hear about them."

  
Yura smiled as he watched Jina and Naulia pick on each other. If he ever saw Knight Meibelle again, he'd owe her some thanks, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naulia and Novlan belong to Jestana, Yura and Jinalee are mine.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura finds out about Syo's status as the First Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Corellia chapter of Jedi Besties

Yura looked up from his lesson with Novlan as the holoterminal in the archives beeped. A young woman appeared before anyone could get up to answer. "Yoohoo! I'm calling on behalf of Master Alte'zu. Could someone get Master Satele for me, please?"

 

Master Ulem bustled out of the Archives, returning quickly with Masters Satele and Jaric leading the way. The first woman was soon replaced with another woman, dark-skinned and pale-eyed, matching the holoimages Yura had seen: Master Alte'zu.

 

He couldn't help listening in on their conversation. He'd heard a lot about Master Alte'zu over the last couple years. It was nice to finally put a face to the name. But then…

 

He shot to his feet as soon as he heard the First Son's voice, his chair clattering to the floor. "No," he whispered, bracing his hands on the table and bowing his head. His ears weren't playing tricks and his eyes didn't lie when he looked up to see Master Syo lower his hood. He hurried across the archives, glaring at the holo. "There must be some kind of mistake. She said the file was damaged, maybe they got security footage of Syo and the audio got crossed."

 

Master Ulem hurried over at Master Jaric's gesture and started tugging Yura away. "You need to calm down, Master Yura."

 

"No!" Yura snapped, jerking his arm from her grasp. "There's a mistake! There must be! He wouldn't--"

 

"Get him out of here!" Master Jaric ordered, frowning at them.

 

Master Ulem physically lifted him with the Force and carried him from the archives.

 

"She said Corellia, right?" Yura said, struggling against Master Ulem's hold. "I need to go. I need to help."

 

"You need to stay here with your Padawan," Master Ulem replied calmly, carrying him down the ramp, drawing stares. Novlan followed them, his eyes wide as he stared at Yura.

 

"He can come, too. It'll be a good trial for him," Yura insisted, mind churning.

 

"You don't have time," Master Ulem said. "It will take too long to get to Corellia. Master Alte'zu has the matter in hand."

 

"I can help!" Yura insisted.

 

"The state you're in, you'll only be a hindrance," Master Ulem retorted shortly, entering the infirmary. "Calm yourself, Master Yura."

 

"Syo needs me!" Yura growled.

 

Master Ulem growled back. "If you don't calm down, you _will_ be sedated."

 

"But--" Yura started but was cut off when the med droid injected him with the sedative. "Hey!" he yelped before slumping in Master Ulem's hold, succumbing to the injection. "Syo."

 

*

 

He woke slowly, groaning at the ache in his head. _Fucking sedatives._ Opening his eyes, he found Novlan and Yuon beside his bed. "How long have I been out?"

 

"A few hours," Yuon replied, squeezing his hand.

 

Yura jerked upright, then groaned again, holding his head in his hands. "Syo?" he managed.

 

"We don't know." Yuon shook her head. "Alte has recaptured two of the Guardian Holds, based on Tai Cordan's last report. She's on her way to Guardian Hold One."

 

"When did he send the report?" Yura asked.

 

"Half an hour ago," Novlan answered quietly.

 

He turned to Novlan with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Novlan."

 

Novlan shrugged. "I was more worried than scared. I've never seen you like that."

 

"I'm probably a bit closer to Master Syo than most Jedi are to their masters," Yura explained. "I consider him more of an uncle than a Master."

 

Nodding thoughtfully, Novlan said, "I hope he's alright, Master."

 

Yura smiled. "Me, too, Novlan."

 

*

 

The med droids had just released Yura and he, Novlan, and Yuon were on their way back up to the archives when they felt the unmasking of the Children. Novlan stumbled, while Yura and Yuon merely froze in place.

 

They were everywhere. Even on Tython. Cursing quietly, Yura felt one out in the courtyard. He hurried back down the ramp and toward the courtyard. They couldn't escape into the wilds of Tython, they'd never find them again.

 

He burst out into the courtyard, briefly dazzled by the sun, to find Master Dentiri kneeling beside the Child Yura had sensed.

 

"Thank you, Liam," Yura said, walking up to Master Dentiri and the Child and saw they were already unconscious.

 

"You're welcome, but she fell unconscious on her own," Master Dentiri replied, brushing the Child's lekku from her face gently. "Be wary. This is Qish'e; she has a sister, Leth'ess, who could be a Child, as well."

 

"We'll find her," Yura assured him. "Master Alte'zu fulfilled her mission, then."

 

Master Dentiri grinned. "There isn't much she can't do. She and Knight Meibelle went through quite a few of my droids when they were here."

 

"I can imagine," Yura said with a soft laugh. "Yuon's told me about some of what they've accomplished together. I'm surprised Knight Meibelle hasn't been made a Master, yet."

 

"If her work on Corellia doesn't earn it for her, I don't know what will," Master Dentiri replied, shaking his head. He looked down at Qish'e. "We'd best get her somewhere secure."

 

"Right." Yura bent down and easily lifted the small twi'lek girl into his arms. "If you see Leth'ess, let me know."

 

"Yes, Master Yura," Master Dentiri replied, bowing exaggeratedly.

  
Yura laughed as he headed back into the Temple.


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura returns to Tython to find newcomers and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say this is the last chapter before Yura and Alte finally meet. With my luck, my brain would turn right around and---gdi. Yeah. Definitely not the last one.

"Now this is just getting to be ridiculous," Yuon said with a laugh as Yura stepped off the shuttle.

 

"What is?" Yura asked, hugging her.

 

"You just missed Alte," Yuon replied, grinning against his shoulder.

 

Yura's shoulders slumped. "It's a conspiracy," he grumbled. A laugh from just over Yuon's shoulder drew his attention. "Vik! I didn't know you'd been recalled to Tython." Yura hurried over to hug the tall, burly knight.

 

"I haven't been," Vik answered, returning Yura's hug. When Yura stepped back, Vik grinned. "I'm here on vacation. Met Master Alte'zu. Officially."

 

Yura groaned and let his head fall onto Vik's shoulder. "I swear, everyone in the Order has met her but me." He pulled back suddenly, green eyes narrowed. "What do you mean officially?"

 

"I met her _power_ several months ago," Vik explained, dark gold eyes twinkling with wry humor. "She pushed Savakan and I away with just the power of the Force when we were on guard duty for the Council chambers." He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his platinum blond hair. "She made quite the impression."

 

"Why was she on Tython?" Yura asked, looking between Vik and Yuon.

 

"Her brother defected from the Empire," Yuon explained, hooking her arm through Yura's and tugging him towards the Temple. "Master Meibelle was his advocate. He also brought Ashara Zavros back to us and inspired one of his crewmembers to defect as well. A fascinating little fellow, formerly of the Imperial Reclamation Service, Talos Drellik."

 

"Imperial Reclamation Service?" Yura asked, following along so he wouldn't be _dragged_ along. Vik followed behind them, barely stifling his snickers. Yura glanced over his shoulder long enough to stick his tongue out at Vik, which only made the larger man's grin broaden.

 

"The Empire's archaeologists," Yuon explained, ignoring Yura and Vik's exchange. "They find alien and Sith artifacts and deal with whatever… threats came with the artifacts."

 

Yura was silent for several moments as he processed the information. "So he'd fit in well with us."

 

"Indeed," Yuon agreed, smiling.

 

"Has he seen the ruins yet?" Yura asked.

 

Yuon shook her head. "Vik arrived just before Alte and Te'rund, her brother, did. I've been so busy getting caught up with him that I haven't had time."

 

"I can do it," Yura offered. "I know them almost as well as you do and I have the experience on how to deal with the droids."

 

"Droids?" Vik asked, lengthening his strides to come up on Yura's other side.

 

"A lot of the ruins have very old droids guarding them," Yuon explained. "We haven't had time to go and take care of all of them. They have centuries of programming bugs that make them difficult for even a Jedi to fight. I think Master Dentiri's been having fun picking apart the faulty programming."

 

Yura laughed. "Liam and his droids. You don't mind if I take him around to the ruins, do you?"

 

Yuon shook her head. "We have plenty of time to catch up, Yura." She paused as if a thought had suddenly struck her. "Where's Novlan? I thought he wasn't ready for the Jedi trials yet?"

 

"He isn't," Yura replied, shaking his head. "We ran into his sister on the fleet a few months ago. I gave him permission to spend some time with the rest of his family."

 

Nodding, Yuon started walking again. "Good."

 

*

 

Yura didn't know what he was expecting when he introduced himself to Ashara Zavros, but it definitely wasn't her bursting into laughter.

 

"I'm sorry," she gasped out through her lingering giggles. "Zu is going to be so mad she missed meeting you."

 

A wry grin quirked his lips. "I take it she's heard of me."

 

"Jina and Naulia told her, and Tharan, _and_ Mei," Ashara explained, stepping back and gesturing him into the rooms she shared with Te'rund and Talos. "It's getting pretty ridiculous at this point."

 

"That's what Yuon said when I landed last night," Yura replied.

 

"Last--" Ashara bent over with renewed laughter. "Please tell me it was right after Zu and the others left."

 

"So Yuon told me," he answered.

 

"It really is getting ridiculous," a male voice with an Imperial accent said from the doorway to one side.

 

Yura smiled. "You must be Te'rund," he said.

 

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Te'rund asked, holding back a smile.

 

"Definitely," Yura replied, nodding very seriously. "I'm actually here for Talos," he explained.

 

"Why?" Te'rund and Ashara asked in unison, all their previous playfulness dropping away.

 

"Nothing nefarious, I promise," he assured them, holding up his hands placatingly. "Among the Masters on Tython, Yuon and I know the ruins the best, so I thought I'd offer to give him a tour."

 

"Did someone say 'ruins'?" another male voice asked from behind Te'rund. He stepped aside and an older, smaller man stepped up beside him and bowed. "Talos Drellik, at your service."

 

"Master Yura Sair, at yours," Yura replied, returning the bow. "And yes. Yuon still has her hands full with Vik, so I thought I'd offer my services as escort around the ruins. At least, the ones we've found."

 

"Oh?" Talos stepped closer, green eyes alight with curiosity.

 

"We still haven't fully explored Tython," Yura explained, gesturing for Talos to precede him out of the door. "Between encroaching wildlife and forests, it's slow going, but that's what makes it fun."

 

"I completely agree," Talos replied with a grin.

 

*

 

"How did you meet Te'rund?" Yura asked a couple days later as they wandered one of the more recently discovered ruins.

 

"I was on Hoth," Talos explained, shooting Yura a smile when he held a branch out of Talos's way. "Lor--Te'rund was looking for a tomb and needed my help to find it."

 

"A tomb?" Yura asked, one eyebrow raised as he glanced down at Talos. "On _Hoth_?"

 

Talos laughed. "Yes. In an effort to gain more power so he could defeat Darth Thanaton, Te'rund learned how to bind Sith ghosts to him."

 

"But Force ghosts can't be bound," Yura said with a frown.

 

" _Jedi_ Force ghosts can't be, but _Sith_ ghosts can," Talos corrected. "You'll have to talk to Te'rund about the differences or perhaps Ashara." He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "What I _can_ tell you is that, by the time he faced Thanaton in a Kaggath, Te'rund had bound four ghosts."

 

"I feel like that's probably a lot of power to control," Yura guessed, sending Talos a questioning look.

 

"It was," Talos agreed. "It… hurt him, having so many ghosts bound to him."

 

"That must have been hard for you to watch," Yura said quietly.

 

"Of course," Talos replied quickly. "He's one of my dearest friends."

 

"There's more to it, though," Yura observed.

 

"Te'rund and Ashara are devoted to each other," Talos admitted softly. "They've offered me comfort, but…"

 

"It's hard having the thing you want so close and yet so far," Yura murmured.

 

Talos looked up at Yura sharply. "I thought Jedi…"

 

"Attachments are discouraged," Yura agreed. "That doesn't mean they don't form. Master Syo is a charismatic, intelligent man. I'm not the first to have developed feelings for him, nor the last. I'm sure Syo knew of my… affections, but he ignored them and didn't encourage them."

 

"It's never been about sex, what I feel for Te'rund and Ashara," Talos explained. "I mean, aesthetically, they're both very attractive, but it's…"

 

"Their intelligence, their drive, their core of strength," Yura continued for him.

 

Talos smiled. "Yes."

 

Yura smiled back. "If you ever want to talk or just… be quiet with someone, you'll always be welcome." His smile turned wry, green eyes dancing. "You'll have to suffer Yuon's inquisition, but you'll be welcome."

 

"Thank you," Talos said, bowing shallowly. "I'm curious. You seem very close to Master Yuon…" he trailed of leadingly.

 

"She was involved in my training as a youngling," Yura replied.

 

Talos nodded. "I don't think that's all it is."

 

Laughing softly, Yura shook his head. "No, but I can't tell you, yet."

 

"Alright," Talos said.

 

"I probably will, but not yet," Yura hurried to assure him.

 

"I understand," Talos assured Yura in kind. "Whenever you're able, I'll be here."

  
Yura's smile was soft and fond. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, the endgame will be Yura/Talos in an asexual relationship, since both are asexual. I don't know how much of their story I'll end up writing, but I just wanted to throw that out there for anyone speculating. Also, Vik and Yura are so familiar with each other because they went through training together before being assigned to their Masters, Yuon and Syo respectively.


	7. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura finally meets Master Alte'zu under the worst circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Yura's finally met Alte. Any further stories with Yura will probably go in the one-shots.

Yura frowned as Novlan burst into laughter the moment he stepped into _Momentous Markings_ then groaned. "I missed her again?"

 

"Two minutes, Master," Novlan replied, grinning. "They were probably on one of the lifts at the same time you were."

 

Sighing, Yura rubbed his forehead. "This is getting beyond ridiculous."

 

"They did try to stay so they could meet you," Novlan offered apologetically. "Unfortunately, Naulia and Jina had to ask them to leave because they were taking up space and already gotten their piercings and tattoos."

 

Jina poked her head out of her workstation. "Hi, Yura, sorry we kicked them out, they'll be sorry they missed you. Be safe on your trip!" she said rapidfire before ducking back into her station.

 

"Hi, Jina! I understand entirely! See you next time we're on the Fleet," Yura called back, grinning at Jina's loud giggle.

 

Naulia emerged from the back, giggling when she spotted Yura. "I'm sorry, Master Yura. Maybe next time you two will meet."

 

Novlan stepped over to Naulia and hugged her tight. "I'll see you next time we're on the Fleet, Sis."

 

Naulia hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "May the Force be with you, Bro."

 

"Force willing," Yura muttered. "Come on, we're expected on Alderaan. The nobles finally decided to resume the the peace talks."

 

Novlan followed Yura out of the shop before asking, "Are they sure it's wise to send _you_ , Master?"

 

Yura gasped in mock outrage and shoved Novlan lightly. "Thirty laps around the ship for disrespecting your elders!" he demanded playfully.

 

"You'd have to do more than that yourself, Master," Novlan retorted with a grin, shoving him back. "From the stories I've heard."

 

"Lies and libel!" Yura protested. He grinned impishly at his padawan. "Race you to the ship," he said before taking off running.

 

Exclaiming in surprise, Novlan hesitated only a moment before racing after Yura. This was one of the reasons he enjoyed having Yura as his master.

 

*

 

Yura had just stepped into Hallam Organa's office on Alderaan when he felt it. Staggering, he fell back against the wall with a soft gasp.

 

"Master!" Novlan grabbed Yura's arm, trying to steady him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"Master Yura!" Hallam Organa exclaimed worriedly as he stood from his chair.

 

"I--I have to go," Yura said urgently, almost absently. "I need to get to Tython."

 

"You just got here," Hallam protested, frowning as he rounded his desk. "What about the summit?"

 

"I'm sorry, Hallam," Yura said, bowing. "I must go."

 

"At least tell me what's wrong," Hallam requested.

 

"Master Yuon just passed. I must go," Yura replied, voice breaking.

 

Novlan's heart clenched in his chest, realizing that his master was maintaining his composure by a thread. He squeezed Yura's arm reassuringly. "We'll contact the Council about sending someone else in our stead."

 

Hallam bowed. "Please convey my condolences to Master Alte'zu and the Jedi Council. I'll inform the members of the summit."

 

"Thank you, sir," Yura said, returning his bow before turning and hurrying out of Hallam's office to the taxi droid.

 

*

 

Syo was waiting for Yura when the shuttle from the station landed on Tython. "What the fuck happened?" Yura demanded. "I just saw her a few days ago, she was _fine_."

 

"There was an attack," Syo explained quietly, taking hold of Yura's arms. "She was shot by a Mandalorian that was aiming for Te'rund. She saved his life."

 

" _Fuck_ ," Yura muttered, letting his head fall forward onto Syo's shoulder, finally releasing his stranglehold on his emotions.

 

Tightening his hold, Syo pulled Yura into a hug and held an arm out for Novlan to pile in.

 

A little surprised to be included, Novlan hesitated briefly before joining the hug, wrapping his arms tight around both Yura and Syo. _She did it to save someone._

 

"She held on until she felt Alte'zu coming," Syo said. "Until she knew Tython was safe again."

 

"She would," Yura muttered with a weak laugh. "Is Alte'zu still here?"

 

"Yes," Syo replied. "Meibelle just managed to wrangle her and Kira out of the infirmary to rest."

 

Yura pulled back, frowning. "Who was injured?"

 

"Most of the defenders of the Temple were injured in some way, but most notably Felix Iresso, a member of Alte'zu's crew, and Te'rund," Syo answered.

 

"I thought Yuon saved him?" Yura asked.

 

"At that point, yes," Syo confirmed sadly. "But he was injured later, before the defenders fell back to Kalikori Village. Rather grievously, actually. If they hadn't gotten him to the healers when they did, we would have lost him."

 

Sighing, Yura rubbed his forehead. "When's the funeral?"

 

"We're waiting on the rest of the Council to return, plus others," Syo explained. "Tomorrow at the earliest, probably the day after."

 

Novlan rested his head on Yura's shoulder, offering support. _I'll work harder than ever at my training, to help make up for our losses here._

 

"What others?" Yura asked, wrapping his arm around Novlan's shoulders and squeezing gently.

 

"Duras and Laranna, obviously," Syo said, gesturing towards the Temple before starting inside, Yura and Novlan trailing alongside him. "Masters Tykan, Vossan, and Garen; Parkanas Tark, Vikstasic, and pretty much everyone else she's worked with over the years. I don't know a single member of the Order who didn't like her."

 

Yura laughed softly. "I don't think it's possible to dislike her, but I'm biased, so." He shrugged.

 

Laughing as well, Syo said, "I think we all are."

 

"I agree, Master Syo," Novlan answered quietly, remembering the time he'd spent with Yuon. "She was always so patient with padawans and younglings, willing to answer questions and explain things we didn't understand the first time."

 

"I can think of at least two younglings who tried her patience quite often," Yura said with a wry grin.

 

"Yours and Laranna's strength in the Force at four years old would have tried even Satele's patience," Syo replied, smiling.

 

Sighing as they stepped over pieces of rubble that hadn't been cleared away yet, Yura asked, "Is there anywhere we can help? Clearing rubble? The infirmary?"

 

"The infirmary is well in hand," Syo assured him. "Although, you may want to make a stop by there. Tharan is helping with the injured."

 

"Tharan's here?" Yura asked, smiling.

 

"Yes, he arrived with Mei, along with her medic, Doc," Syo explained.

 

"I--" Yura started then broke off, glancing around at the rubble.

 

Smiling fondly, Syo clasped Yura's shoulder. "Go say hello to Tharan, then come find me and I'll put you to work."

 

"Would you like me to come with you, Master?" Novlan offered. He'd heard stories about Tharan, from Yura and Alte's friends. He was quite curious about him.

 

Sensing Novlan's curiosity, Yura nodded. "Why not?"

 

Squeezing Yura's shoulder one last time, Syo went out into the courtyard while Yura and Novlan headed for the infirmary.

 

As soon as Tharan spotted Yura, he started laughing. "I know, I know, Syo just told me," Yura said while Tharan tried to regain control of his laughter. "She just went to rest."

 

Tharan sobered quickly. "You'll have time before the funeral for Yuon," he said, walking over to hug Yura. "Until Te'rund is out of the kolto, I don't think she'll be leaving Tython."

 

"I wouldn't, either," Yura said softly, thinking of Laranna.

 

Novlan had only to think of Naulia hurt that badly. "Neither would I. I'm glad Naulia's on the Fleet."

 

Tharan nodded. "You must be Novlan."

 

"I am." Novlan nodded, offering his hand to Tharan. He smiled mischievously, remembering something Naulia had said in passing. "My sister calls you Dr. Handsome, right?"

 

Tharan sighed and shook his head. "My burden to bear, I'm afraid." He glanced over his shoulder at where Doc was checking the readings on Te'rund's kolto tank. "I need to get back to work. I'll come find you when I'm free, Yura."

 

Yura nodded and hugged Tharan again. "If you need my help, let me know."

 

"We have things well in hand, but I'll keep your offer in mind," Tharan replied.

 

"By the way, where's Talos?" Yura asked, glancing around the infirmary. "And Ashara, for that matter."

 

"We sent them to rest as soon as we got here," Tharan replied with a wan smile. "They were much easier to convince than Kira and Zu."

 

"Or too exhausted to fight hard," Yura offered.

 

"That, too," Tharan agreed. "They should be up in a couple hours, if they manage to sleep at all."

 

"If you see them before I do, let them know I'm here?" Yura requested.

 

"Of course," Tharan said, bowing slightly.

  
Yura smiled tightly before turning and heading out of the infirmary to find Syo. He couldn't stay still, otherwise he'd give in to the temptation to go to Yuon's quarters. He wasn't ready for that, yet. Being in those rooms without Yuon coming to meet him would be too much and his battered heart would shatter. He wasn't entirely sure it would remain intact when Laranna and Duras arrived. For now, work would distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he's Yuon's son. I am not sorry I made him. xD He will show up in Jedi Besties, eventually. If you'd like to know more about him, feel free to shoot me an ask on my swtor blog: [House Ahngairn](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com). Tate/Tee-eight is T8-C3, the astromech you find in the swamp that tells you where to find the expedition.


End file.
